


Parasol Booty

by BioYuGi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Butt, Butt Slapping, F/M, Hotdogging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: So in Kingdom Hearts III, there's a new type of Heartless called the Parasol Beauty. And it's quite voluptuous. Shockingly so in fact. It's already got a fair bit of lewd fanart of it going on, and I had to get in on the action. No expansion here, just a big fat butt getting sexed on. Enjoy.





	Parasol Booty

Even though the Kingdom of Corona had seemingly been free of Heartless, Sora still took cautious steps through the woods in search of one last Lucky Emblem. His travels had taken him to many different worlds yet again, but his latest obsession had been attempting to catalogue all the hidden symbols scattered through the lands. He'd pored over every last inch of the town itself, and was still missing one. The young boy was certain it was in the woods, instead. 

Unfortunately for his allies, they had little choice but to come along with him as he searched high and low through the trees and fields, trying to find what elusive symbol had escaped his sight. Donald losing his patience and walking back to the town had been expected, but Goofy getting bored and leaving Sora was a bit of a shock to the brunette. Still, all he had to do was find something hidden in the forest, snap a picture, and then they could regroup and be on their way. It might take some time, but it was nothing Sora couldn't handle on his own.

In the midst of looking over every single stone and log he could find, Sora spied a figure in the distance. If it was somebody else who was looking for the Lucky Emblems, he was more than willing to look together. But when he approached, it was obvious that the figure was another Heartless. Sora sighed and took a few steps forward, summoning his Keyblade into his hand with barely a second thought. He didn't want someone else coming out here and getting hurt because of an errant Heartless. 

It was a Parasol Beauty as well, they had been one of the trickier varieties that he and his friends had come across. Their lasers stung something fierce. Sora clenched the handle of his weapon in two hands and yelled out.

"Hey! You missed the memo but all your friends vanished outta this world!" The Heartless turned to Sora, looking demure and deviously harmless. It tilted its head in confusion as it looked at Sora, the sunhat on its black, shadowy head flopping in the breeze. Sora braced himself so he could go in swinging, but the Heartless didn't attack. It simply waved at him, wiggling all four fingers individually to get his attention. 

"Er, yeah. You better scram. Okay? Trust me I've taken down thousands of Heartless by now. You don't wanna mess with me!" Yet despite that threat the Heartless sauntered towards Sora, sashaying its wide hips to and fro as it closed the gap between her and Sora. Sora didn't know if Heartless were typically boys or girls, but Parasol Beauties were undeniably feminine in appearance. They all wore big flowing dresses, opera-style gloves, and had an hourglass shape. But the one that Sora faced looked slightly different than the others, and it became more noticable thanks to the way it swung its thick hips back and forth. 

The backside of this particular Heartless was tremendous. They were normally quite big to begin, with Sora reckoning that he'd barely be able to wrap his arms around the thickest part of a Beauty's thighs. But this one seemed to be extra thick. Sora wasn't sure what to make of it, but he still saw an enemy that had to be defeated. The Beauty got just a few feet away from Sora and began turning its body. Sora saw that as his chance to strike, and swung his Keyblade. The flat of the weapon smacked right into the Beauty's bum, and Sora staggered in place. It felt shockingly different than normal; it felt meatier.

Heartless didn't make much noise, but he swore that the Beauty let out a moan when he smacked it in the ass. Sora found himself transfixed as the booty wobbled from the impact. There were two defined cheeks in that dress of hers, and after hitting it, the right jiggled wildly, like he'd thrown a stone into a still pond. The Beauty put a hand up to the void where a mouth would normally be, and Sora saw a faint redness creep into the black of her cheeks. Her head turned to the side, stunned a bit from the pain of the impact. He assumed she was rearing up to attack him in retaliation.

But, to his surprise, Sora simply saw the Beauty shift her opposing butt cheek in Sora's direction as the jiggle cascaded over to the left sphere. It's wobble was less pronounced, but still there, and the Beauty cheekily pat her rump with a hand, as if taunting him. Sora wasn't sure what game she played at, but he took his Keyblade and gently prodded the left side. It was only a soft poke, not enough to hurt at all. But when he retracted the weapon, it caused her butt to wobble again. Sora blushed, and couldn't explain why, but something about the sight of the Beauty's booty undulating like it did transfixed him. He was almost worried that it was some new, hypnotic attack that she used against him.

"Uh?" Sora uttered, perplexed as to her reaction. Instead of attacking him, it just backed up towards him. Sora didn't realize what she did until her butt pressed right into his lower body and actually made him step back. "W-Whoa, watch it!" he said, grabbing his Keyblade again. The Beauty looked at him with her head turned and he saw her blush grow deeper, before a faint giggle escaped the Beauty. "Huh?" She carefully placed her parasol on the ground and Sora knew for sure that this Heartless was special. That was her main weapon, and she discarded it to grab her dress instead? He wasn't sure what she meant to do, but when his gaze left the parasol and went back to the Beauty, he found her dress lifted up above her butt.

"H-Hey!" Sora had no idea until just now that Heartless were capable of wearing clothing. He assumed all the fabric-looking material on their bodies was just part of the darkness that made up their bodies. But this one had just lifted her shirt to expose the two huge, black, wobbly butt cheeks she carried. It also made it obvious how she was not wearing any sort of underwear, though Sora wondered what kind of underwear could fit over such a giant backside. "Um, are you all right?" he asked, feeling somewhat guilty that his need to help was kicking in with a species that had never been anything but an enemy before this.

The Beauty had both hands on her dress, keeping it up above her tush. From there she bent forward, causing the ass to pop out further in Sora's direction. It nearly brushed against his body again, and while Sora felt he should have been grateful, he instead had a strange sense of annoyance that no contact was made. But any annoyance he had quickly evaporated when the Beauty gyrated her cheeks in a circular fashion. Sora's mouth hung open as her hind end rotated all around, making her butt wobble all on its own. Sora was certain she was hypnotizing him now, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop her.

"Um, y-yeah, that's a really big… butt you have there?" he said, unsure if she could understand him at all, or if it's what she wanted to hear. It seemed to please her, as she pressed her rump back into Sora and he felt flush with a strange, powerful tingle. The spot where her butt touched him grew hard, and before he could even wonder what she had done, the Heartless clapped her hands together a few times in glee. Sora had never seen such a range of emotions from a Heartless before, but the cute way she clapped and giggled made the stiffness even more prominent.

"This doesn't… feel like we're fighting at all," Sora stated. His solution to conflicts were simple. Smash it with the Keyblade. But he didn't think that was the right course of action for once. She kept insisting on him with that oddly-enticing butt of hers, and Sora found his hands pressed into each orb as hard as they could go. No Keyblade in sight, just bare hands pressed into naked butt cheeks. "But, I do like the way this feels," he admitted, squeezing the doughy rump as a smile grew on his face. That got a healthy wiggle from the Beauty who backed up a bit further, allowing his hands to sink deeper into the expanse of her ass.

"You like this, huh?" the brunette asked. He moved his hands in circles, letting his fingers dance around the wide diameter of her cheeks, trying to feel every inch that he could. The Beauty's grip on her dress loosened as she wobbled in place. Sora felt her balance shift, and tried to correct for her posture. Overcompensation led to his own balance failing, and falling on his backside, with the Parasol Beauty landing right on top of him. 

"Oogh… sorry," he grumbled, sitting up and feeling the massive weight of her rump pushing down on his groin. Now the stiffness in his pants was intolerable, and the boy who'd been adventuring for years had no idea how to deal with it. "Nngh, sorry, can you move a bit?" he asked, pushing on her butt with a closed fist. She seemed to listen and shifted her rump forward, and then backward, then forward again. Sora got a bit frustrated, wondering how he could explain better. But the sensation of her booty rubbing into his crotch had him feeling hot and bothered, and lessened the discomfort he felt, though not enough to diminish it entirely.

"Th-That, actually, ha, never mind," Sora groaned, biting down on his lip. He gulped for air, and kept a hand on her ass as she pushed it back and forth. It was almost there, but he realized his pants were not helping the situation. Sora knew better than to just whip it out in public but it felt like the only thing to give him some relief. Finally figuring out which zipper allowed his shorts to get pushed down, Sora's cock sprung to life and slapped against the Beauty's dark booty. 

Her head turned around and her blush magnified. Sora briefly saw her hand close into a fist, and when he thought he'd been thoughtfully tricked, she simply removed her dress entirely. Her hat came off in the process, but was quickly put back on, leaving her nearly naked except for the hat and her gloves. Sora looked down at his penis, as the Beauty adjusted her seated position to nestle it between her butt cheeks, and watched it throb with arousal.

"I-Is this-" Sora was cut off by the unexpected technique the Beauty pulled on him. She brought her hands back and pressed her cheeks together, causing his cock to get absolutely smothered by her thickness. He gasped for breath and fell back, causing his hips to thrust up towards her ass. He couldn't even penetrate the entirety of her butt crack, causing his erection to utterly vanish in the darkness. Sora felt a great surge of adrenaline fill him up as she squished his dick, and massaged it with her doughy, round cheeks.

Any thought that this was an attack went out the window at that point. It simply felt way too good for this to be an offensive technique. He bit down on a knuckle, feeling that he needed to give some sort of decorum, even though they were isolated in the woods. The idea was nice, but as she picked up speed, Sora kept letting out adorable little squeals of pleasure from the odd sensations he'd never experienced before. He bucked his hips back up at her from time to time, but wasn't sure what rhythm to take or what else he could do to make it better.

"Hahh, nngh, h-hey, this, ooh, h-hey, mm, this is great," Sora whimpered, gulping down a mouthful of saliva that built up. Sora grabbed his chest with one hand, and used the other to push himself up. His heart raced, with an intensity he hadn't felt in any of the myriad of battles he'd been through lately. Sora feared that this pleasure, the sensation, was something that would drag him into darkness. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it with a Heartless. Something that an aspiring Keyblade Master surely would not ever do, but darn if it wasn't the best feeling he'd ever experienced.

His gratitude got another giggle out of the Heartless, and he was oddly pleased to be making her so happy. But then, she did something that made his heart freeze up. She stopped. The Parasol Beauty lifted herself up, and Sora worried that they were found out, or something worse had happened.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up in a hurry, with his pants around his ankles. The Beauty shook her head and pointed to a nearby log. Sora wasn't sure what she meant, until she bent over on it. Her elbows supported her, and kept her booty high in the air. Sora, for one of the rare times in his life, got the hint. "O-Oh. Okay. Got it!" He pumped his fists excitedly and approached the Heartless.

"Here," Sora said, grabbing hold of a meaty thigh with each hand. He carefully positioned his penis between her cheeks again, and lined it up in the crack. Then, after a second to take a deep breath, he pushed forward. Forward, but not upward, and the Heartless made a sudden yelp as Sora unexpectedly penetrated her. But, naive as he was, Sora didn't stop.

"Whoa! This feels way better like this!" the brunette said excitedly. A big, toothy grin came to his face as he kept pushing it in as far as he could go. Her big, squishy cheeks spread some as he pushed his hips right into her backside, and then pulled back out. Sora didn't manage to extract himself fully from her black cherry, and pushed it back in at full speed again. This time, Sora found a good speed to go at, now that he was in control of the situation. The Beauty was helpless as her rump roast was tenderized by the Keyblade user, though after a few seconds to get used to it, she was more than happy to go along with it.

"W-Wow, this is, nngh, amazing!" Sora said, no longer caring if anybody heard him. With a firm grip on the Beauty's backside, he thrust in and out with a slowly-building speed. The otherwise-quiet forest became filled with the sounds of her ass cheeks clapping together as he caused them to vibrate rapidly from his constant thrusts. Every once in a while Sora would punctuate his pounding with a smack of his palm into her waiting tush. She seemed to appreciate it, though he made sure not to do it to often for fear of actually hurting her. This was way too good, and he wanted it to go on as long as possible.

"Nnngh, this feels so weird, but, nngh, good," Sora grumbled, not smart enough to properly express what he felt. His tool throbbed with need, and gradually built to a gratifying climax. One that Sora recognized was coming, but not what it would entail. So he had no idea that the Beauty might have appreciated a little bit of warning when he suddenly seized up. Sora's dick thrust in as hard as he could go, at the same time gripping her cheeks harder than ever before. His first-ever load of semen shot right through her rump and straight into the Beauty.

Sora thought it was tight already, but when he climaxed inside of the Beauty, she clenched up further. That only further siphoned the cum out of the adventurer's dick and heightened his pleasure. He gasped out and leaned forward, pushing his surprisingly-athletic frame into her small, waspish back. Sora's hands let go of her butt, too distraught from the magnitudes of pleasure he experienced to keep his grip. As they floundered on the log where the Beauty rest, they eventually found purchase on her breast. 

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head in thought and gave the two mounds an exploratory squeeze, getting a gleeful squeal of pleasure out of the Beauty. "Wow, they're soft too, but, different," he said, with all the wisdom of somebody groping boobs for the first time. "Hey, can we do stuff like that, but with these too?" he asked, excitedly. The young boy wiggled in anticipation, though his body was not yet ready for another event, as evidenced by his penis slipping out of her butt. 

"Oh, um, hang on, I think it'll get hard again!" he said, unsure of how he'd make that happen. The Heartless tittered and placed a hand on her face, but then pointed up at the sky. Sora wasn't sure what she meant, but the different color indicated they'd been at it for longer than he thought. "Ah. Yeah, I guess um, not right now. But, maybe later?" The Beauty nodded and quickly slid her dress back on after removing her hat. With her parasol back in her hands, she used the end of it to lightly tap at Sora's dick. 

"Ah, right! Thanks!" Sora quickly pulled his pants back up and zipped up. "Oh, and, and thanks for that too. That was fun, and, like, a workout too! It was great!" He gave the Parasol Beauty a big thumbs-up that got her flustered. Before she went off, the Beauty turned around and offered her backside to him once again. Knowing what to do this time, Sora summoned his Keyblade and smacked it against her butt. Both cheeks at once this time, creating a huge shockwave of jiggles along her booty. She moaned and let out a pleasant sigh of satisfaction. The girly Heartless wiggled her fingers at Sora to say goodbye as she scurried off. Sora smiled, fairly certain he could hear her stupidly-thick butt cheeks clapping together as she walked off. He figured nobody needed to worry about her.

As he readied himself to get back to town and get some food, he noticed something and nearly yelped in surprise. Right there on the log they'd been having sex on, was the last Lucky Emblem he needed. Sora pulled out his Gummiphone and went to take a picture… and then put it away without snapping a shot. He made his way back to town and met up with Donald and Goofy where he could replenish his fluids.

"Didya have any luck finding that last Lucky Emblem?" Goofy asked as Sora scored some festival food. Sora looked up, and then over at the dancing people nearby. He was suddenly much more aware of the way that women wiggled their hips a lot when they danced…

"Nope! Guess I'll just have to go looking again tomorrow!" Sora said, with a big, dumb smirk on his face.


End file.
